Instinct of the Flesh
by Azith
Summary: After weeks of fighting the Batter begins to feel the strain on his body in more than one way. Thankfully Zacharie is there to help.
1. Zone 3

Writer Comment

This is my first real fanfiction in awhile. I've been playing OFF and I can't help but imagine the Batter as some pure fellow who hasn't thought about much of anything that wasn't his mission. I'm trying to get better so could you please do me a favour and let me know where my mistakes lie and what I could have done better?

if this gets any interest I'll consider writing the next chapter, but as things stand I'll probably never get around to it. ahaha,  
I also apologize if either of them are OOC, I haven't been in this writing business for a couple of years now.

Thank you in advance,  
-Azith

Edit: I fixed it so it stayed with the Batter through the story and didn't go back and forth making things seem more interesting. I'll update next weekend since I'm going somewhere for the whole week sorry about that. On the upside I'm planning to write more stories for this series. I have many good ideas. c:

* * *

The Story

He hadn't thought of it, he had been under the service of the Overlooker for a couple of weeks now. Or what he perceived as weeks, he couldn't be sure, having been sent to the black abyss numerous times already.

It was Zacharie who suggested a day off. With all the specters flying around it had never occurred to him. He could hear Zacharie talking his voice filling his ears, certain and smooth. He tuned back in, leaving his thoughts.

"ha ha ha, have you really not thought about taking time off my friend?"Zacharie leaned forward from behind the counter chortling at the tall puppet. His mask strings fluttering behind him like feathers.

"I haven't." The Batter said simply as he lowered his head feeling unable to keep it raised, he was sweating in this room and found himself wishing he were still outside. His eyes glanced to Zacharie's hands as his head lowered. The man had crossed them over on the counter a moment earlier. They were the hands of a hard worker, strong and powerful.

He tried to concentrate on the conversation but he couldn't pull his gaze away. The skin of those hands looked so rough. He knitted his brows together, he was in Zone 3, he had come here to purify the specters but he couldn't figure out what he was doing at the moment, what had brought him to the shop, he couldn't find his usual focus.

The merchant had stopped speaking and in a moment he asked with curiosity"hmmm, what are you staring at then?" The Batter noticed in his peripheral vision that Zacharie had tilted his head to the side.

The Batter said nothing to the question and could only continue to watch those hands. His head felt like the plastic waters outside the building, hot and like lead. The merchant had long fingers and in his unfocused mind he was tempted to touch them. His own hand twitched in response to the thought, after all in battle those who did not act were defeated but he resisted.

Even so, the need continued to swell deep in his chest making him long for the others hand. It left him badly confused.  
He dipped his head a little lower trying to tear his gaze away. It had nothing to do with his sacred mission, therefore he should not want it so badly. A groan slipped past his lips as the turmoil slowly overtook his mind, he raised his hand to his head in attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. His fingers slipped under his cap as he gripped his hair as if trying to pry the thoughts away.

The Batter shook his head slightly from side to side in quick jarring movements, a far cry from his usual grace shown on the battlefield. Before he knew what was happening, he felt Zacharie's rough hand carefully take his own and felt it being led away from his hair.

He shuttered deep and long when the merchant touched his hand causing the mask wearer to seize up for a second. The Batters eyes had closed and his mouth hung open by a mere meter but the content sigh escaped all the same.

He could only feel the content warmth surge through his body lighting his nerves up as if on fire. He was hot, if he didn't know better the Batter would say that he himself was caught by the burning flames. He felt a shudder from his hand, it was not his own but a response to it. His eyes cracked open a little as he saw Zacharie, he stood there his arm has extended between them holding onto the Batters.

A chuckle sounded from behind the mask, as the merchant began to let go and pull back.

Before the merchant let go completely, the Batter found his strength and held fast bringing Zacharie's hand to his face. He let it rest against his cheek as another sigh slipped through and turned into something a little more. The hand was warm, cooler than his own but it felt so nice. He didn't want to let go.

"Ah ah ah, it appears you are in need of another service Amigo, It seems fighting all the time is no good for you."

The Batter felt his mind grow hazy, the heat returned tenfold and a feeling he could only call 'want'. Instinctively he brought the merchants hand to his lips letting the sensation flood his body, the texture and scent consumed his world as he moved his mouth against the knuckles.

He heard the merchant let out a small moan of his own as the batter caressed his hand., but the pleasure was too much for the puppet, causing his knees to buckle. He attempted to catch with his other hand by reaching forward for the counter, but one hand was not enough to hold his weight. Zacharies' hand slipped from his own and somewhere in the background there was a curious, 'hmm'. A voice echoed out but none of the words clear, his world becoming more and more distant.

It was far too hot, much too hot, too confining, the Batter fought to move from his spot on the metal floor but the room spun and he was forced to closed his eyes against unable to take it anymore. The mechants voice spoke worriedly from somewhere far away, as his world faded to black.


	2. Taking the Heat

Authors Note: So I finished the game, annnd the batter is completely different from what I had in mind. So for this, let's pretend that the Batter has been away from many many years or something.

* * *

He woke to white stars filling his vision. He snapped his eyes shut an instant after opening them. His mind slowly drew itself up from the nothingness that had claimed it. All at once, he felt a blazing heat between his legs, rough skin, another body against his own. The body rocked back and forth hair tickling his calves with every downward movement.

It was then that he felt the pleasure, the hot white heat moving from his groin outwards, he couldn't prevent the moan from escaping his confused lips. It was all so sudden, What was happening? Before his train of thought could move any further the body lurched downwards and stars filled his vision straining themselves against his eyelids, his member was in a sea of heat and wet and he couldn't find himself with the ability to think.

It drew his voice forth,"ah,, ah.. wha-,, ahhh..." To which was replied with a chuckle, deep and filled with a rumble, it was one he knew well but couldn't at the moment place. It bothered his cloudy mind.

Taking a chance his eyes fluttered open to see, there was darkness at the edges threatening to move in on him and bring him back to the nothingness but he focused and with every grain of his will he attempted to banish the darkness like he did the specters. A small groan passed his lips as he squinted at the room.

His body felt like an oven, he could feel his shirt sticking to his body with sweat, clinging to his skin like a curse. With every movement it rubbed against him and it felt so good. Suddenly it moved over his nipples and he gasped at the sudden lack of covering.

The cool smoke curled around his chest taking the heat away. The coolness was a godsend against his feverish body and his mind whirled as he felt a warm callused hand move upwards across his chest. The hand moved in slow movements catching at his skin every step of the way, he couldn't take it. He arched his hips into the cavern of slick heat in attempt to move away from the hand but it caught his right bicep and steadied him.

The cavern of warm and wet left him with a muted pop and he was suddenly too cold. He whimpered not understanding why it left. He bucked his hips slightly as if searching for it again. A low chuckle filled his ears and a hand patted his leg gently.

His head rolled along the floor, his ear to the ground. A question settled on his mind. Where was his hat? The thought came to him like a sledge hammer. He could see the lights in his half closed eyes and a pang of worry moved through him and settled in his chest. A weak drawn out sound was pulled from his mouth as he was picked up by the cool heat, he soon found himself laying upright against a warm hairy chest. One hand at his waist while the other rested against his back to keep him leaning against the chest.

In that moment he felt bliss, his skin connected with the others and the coolness was shared between them. It was a gentle heat that chased away the blaze that had settled on his own skin. He sighed contently.

It was this moment that he remembered that he was talking with Zacharie, he closed his eyes to the ministrations on his body. They were talking but, the merchants hand was so distracting. He moved his hand sluggishly against the bare chest, it felt so nice as his hips rolled into the others. There was a rumble in the chest and the hand at his back, trailed downwards.

In a moment of clarity he rose his hand to the face and felt his fingers hit clay,"..za-char-ie?"

"Hmmm?" The now identified Zacharie responded.  
His mind came back to him and though it all felt wonderful he struggled, tensing up,"St-op. What a-re you, doing?"  
The trailing hand paused right above his tailbone, his pants were gone,"Didn't you know? The best cure for a fever is to feed it. I'm only trying to help you dear Batter."

He moved his head groggily along Zacharie's collarbone to see his chin trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. The man had not been doing anything that caused him harm, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something else would be wanted. He wouldn't believe that the merchant was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Sweat beaded down his face as all his energy drained away making him sag into Zacharies body with a shuddering breath.

Taking this as a sign of defeat the hand moved lower to cup his left butt cheek rocking his hips forward causing his member to meet with Zacharies' own.

He groaned in pleasure, lights dancing across his eyes as he weakly tilted his head back. He'd forgotten what this felt like, to feel the body of another against his.

His chest burned with want as he tried to reach out for Zacharie's face but he found that he didn't have the strength to lift his arms anymore, his senses began to blur out as he noticed his head felt like cotton. His mind tilted back and forth as if he were still on that Rollar Coaster, he groaned feebly trying to curl up but arch his back at the same time. The sensation was like electricity along his spine, with Zacharie at the base of it all.

His eyes fluttered shut, as the merchant began to hum into his neck, his lips drawing designs on the Batters' skin, eliciting a deep moan from his own lips. He shifted his gaze sideways to see the stocky male had looked toward him, his mask skewed to the side, as if to capture the moment where the Batter was not as collected as he wished he was.

The heat gathered deep in his belly, the pleasure was overwhelming, his eyes nearly closed, he looked over at Zacharie to see his crooked grin that had been uncovered. It was beautiful, his hips rolled forward meeting Zacharie once more. His body arched against Zacharie, the pleasure exploded through him, He cried out with a harsh gasp as he released his seed between them.

The merchant was getting hasty as he bucked his hips against him until he too came to completion, releasing his cum across the Batters' bare chest he chuckled. The batter was fading out as they rode out their afterglows lazily together.

When he next woke, the Batter was alone on the ground.  
He sat up quickly, his head whirling from side to side in search of Zacharie. Had it all been a dream? He was still on the floor where he had fallen, hearing a small laugh he looked up warily to see Zacharie looking over the counter curiously.

"Hmm? Are you okay?"

"...I'm Fine." He eyed Zacharie as he stood up brushing himself off, his clothes still on him.  
With another pause he turned around and left the room not wanting to question the dream that occurred.

If he had looked back, he would have seen Zacharie pour a small amount of sugar on some silver flesh as if anticipating his next purchase.

* * *

Note:  
The Batter reacted badly to the sugar in his system and got sick, or high. Either or. I'll go editing this later to make it better, maybe unite the two a little better? I dunno.  
This is probably my first smut, so yeah, how was it? I tried to describe it as best as I could, since writing something is so much different than reading it.


End file.
